


Check (Me) Out Counter

by Ineia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, this is very silly but also very adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineia/pseuds/Ineia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy is starting to drive Killua crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check (Me) Out Counter

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (tangobread on tumblr) came up with this AU and I had to write it. Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and its related media. However the plot of this story, and other aspects I created, are my own work, derived from Hunter x Hunter.

            The guy is starting to drive Killua crazy.

            Every single day, he comes in.  Every single day, he takes a chocorobo from in front of the counter.  He never takes the first one, he takes the third back.  And after, he smiles, says hello, pays for it and leaves.

            That part didn’t bother Killua, everyone should be able to buy their own chocorobot every day.  Hell, if they weren’t so expensive, Killua would do the same.  See, the part that bothers Killua is the fact when he leaves the store each day, he stands and holds the chocorobo.  He fiddles with it, flipping it over between his hands.  Then, each and every single fucking day, he throws into the trash.  The trash.  He wastes a perfectly good piece of candy, _every single day_.

            Though he knew he shouldn’t think of it like a personal offense, it was Killua’s favorite candy and even though the boy smiled and was sweet when he paid for it, Killua felt a twinge of anger and insult when the chocorobot got thrown away.  Each.  Fucking.  Day.

            The guy had dark hair that was tinged green, always had a big smile (except when he threw the best-candy-ever away), and looked like happiness was spouting from him.  Killua didn’t know the dude’s name, or anything about him then his evident fake sweetness that hides cruel heart of a candy waster.

            For about four months, this soulless guy had come and gone from the little convenience store Killua worked at.  Only a month ago had Killua noticed how he threw away the candy, but he knew he must have been throwing it away the whole time, and it was making Killua extremely anxious.

            Right then, candy-killer was poking around the convenience store, but Killua knows he’s not going to end up getting anything but the chocorobot that will be thrown away, abandoned by its purchaser.

            Suddenly, the abandoner of candy kin stops his browsing and walks up to the counter and gives Killua a smile.  It’s a smile that must disguise his heartless interior.  Killua narrows his eyes and turns his head giving him this weird menacing side-glare of disapproval.  The guy is still smiling brightly, either not noticing Killua’s glare or ignoring it.  His smile vanishes for a moment as he looks down to get the chocorobo.  Killua can feel the agitation lifting the hairs on the back of his neck up, his fingers move past the first box, the second, and he grabs the third.  The fucking third.  What’s so special about the third?  Nothing!  It’s like all the others in the row, but he has the odd quirk to do that and as the chocolate traitor places the robo, Killua snaps.

            “What the hell is your problem?!” he yells and the smiling-but-must-be-dead-inside boy looks taken aback at the outburst.

            “Uh, sorry?  I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

            “Don’t act so dumb, you come in here every day, and you look around and never get anything but the third chocorobot back, and then after you buy it, I see you throw it away every fucking day!  It’s always a perfectly good robo and you just throw it away!  Every day!  You’re just wasting three fifty!  I can’t—,” Killua looks away and drags his hands down on his face while trying to relax.  If his manger Bisky sees this, he can’t imagine what she would do.  After at least thirty seconds of yanking on his own face and hair, Killua composes himself enough to look the robot felon in the face.

            He actually looks utterly calm.  He isn’t smiling, but there was no anxiousness in his face.

            Killua stares for a moment, and then the boy slides the chocorobot to the side on the counter before staring right back at Killua.

            “I don’t buy them because I like them; I only buy them because I get to see you every day.”

            In a swift motion, the boy turns on his heel and exits the store without looking back.

            Killua feels his mouth open slightly and steps back in bewilderment, as the door’s bell dings at his departure.

 

            The rest of the day passes as Killua remains in a daze-like state.  Bisky didn’t check in (thankfully) and he wipes down the counter before he closes up shop.  Killua eyes the chocorobot sitting on the side of the counter and can’t help but picking it up.  He’s tempted to eat it but somehow he’s not sure it’d help him figure out _what the fuck just happened_.  As he leans over the counter to put it back, what looks like a piece of paper falls off the bottom.  Killua quickly shoves the candy back in its place and picks up the note.

            There’s a number scrawled on it and Killua’s eyes widen at the message underneath it and he almost laughs.  What a day it’s been.

 

"Call me – Gon”


End file.
